Birthday Blues
by Gearhead Fenton
Summary: Its June 1st again, and Blue is ill. How can Green save her from a day of disaster? Anon request from Tumblr! Pure fluff.


It was unjust, it was cruel, it was the _worst possible thing that could happen to her._

June 1st marked Blue's birthday, and every year since she'd received her Pokedex and made so many new friends, she'd made sure that they would throw her a 'surprise' birthday party, because of course, she deserved it. Her methods usually revolved around hinting her wants away to Silver with a week's notice, who would understand after the first few witty remarks, and Blue would then sit back and wait as her brother demanded the best birthday to be thrown, courtesy of the other Dex Holders of course. The others didn't mind, really. It wasn't as if they would lose anything from it, except maybe some money here and there. It was a great excuse to get together once again and have a great time. Besides, Blue wouldn't ever allow her friends' efforts be in vain. She was quite possibly the most entertaining party animal there was. She wouldn't settle for any wallflowers (not even Green!), she'd make an effort to make sure she'd have made everyone smile at _least _three times throughout the course of the event, and at the end, she'd treat them all to her infamous red velvet cupcakes. Nobody would really question how she had them ready with beautiful embellishments every year, considering the fact that the party was supposed to be a _surprise_.

But this year was different. When Silver had come over a week prior to her birthday this time around, expecting the usual hints and eyelash-batting pleas, he was instead greeted with groans and sniffles. He grew concerned, suggesting picking up a few herbal remedies so she'd be able to celebrate her birthday a week from then. Her response frightened him more than anything, though; she announced that she wasn't 'feeling a party this year'. Silver had glared at her, horrified, before shaking his head and announcing that he was going to make her some miso soup.

The next day, she'd begun running a fever. The day after, she'd puked up the cup of water she'd had just seconds before. And the day after, she was convinced there was a small Pokemon inside her head, Body Slamming against her skull, trying to break through.

Red, Yellow and Silver had visited her one the second day. Yellow had shook her head, repeating again and again that wanting to test out new waterproof mascara was no reason to waltz in the rain for three hours outside of Celadon Department Store. The day after, Gold, Crystal and Silver again had visited her. Gold's attempts at cracking jokes to cheer her up were rewarded with moans from Blue and an ear-pull from Crystal. The day after that, she'd received phone calls from Platina and Ruby, who had wished her the best and passed on condolences from their companions. Her parents phoned her the day before her birthday in concern. Silver had apparently told them of her sickness, and Blue finally convinced them that she'd be just fine after an hour's worth phone chat. By the day her birthday had arrived, Blue had received love and best wishes from all of her friends and loved ones. All but _one_.

"Grrrrrreen..." She growled, sniffing in irritation. Jiggly sat next to her on her bed, sighed while smoothing out her trainer's hair among a sea of used tissues. Blue let out a cry of defeat, rolling onto her back.

"This is _cruel_, Jiggly!" She blabbed. "The bags under my eyes have gone beet red, I sound like a turkey, my hair is a mess, my eyes are watery, my nose is clogged, my head is on fire, and _Green hasn't come by at all_!"

Jiggly mewled a sigh at her trainer. Blue propped her head up on her left hand with a moan.

"And what's worse is that it's my _birthday today..._"

Blue sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The clock on her bedside table read 6:35 p.m. Last year, this time, she'd been half drunk and partying with her best friends. What a waste.

Finally, Blue became frustrated with being in bed. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, groaning when the dizziness hit her from getting up too quickly. Jiggly jumped down from the bed, following Blue through the hall and down the stairs. The brunette entered the kitchen, throwing open the refrigerator door, and finding the leftover miso soup staring back at her. Blue blinked patiently. Better that than nothing.

She slapped the microwave door shut, punching in the numbers, and plopping down on the chair to await her heated meal for the night. Fishing out her cell phone from her pockets, Blue considered sending a text to Green, maybe even a call. Maybe she could convince him to come over and visit her. She could play on fake tears, sob about how upset she was, make up a story about how she read that being sick on your birthday, according to the whatcha-ma-call-it culture, meant possible death or desperation in the near future. Yes, she could do all this.

But truth be told, she didn't _want_ to.

What difference would it make anyway? Even the previous years, when he'd actually attended her birthday parties, he'd looked bored for 90% of the time, glancing down at his watch every few seconds, hoping some sort of miracle would occur to have transported him to the future in which he'd finally be able to go home and drown himself in his lab papers and coffee. Right now, he was probably glad that he'd escaped the most dreaded day of the year. Right now, he was probably at home, reading over the last of his reports, and not spending a moment thinking of her. Had he even heard of her sickness? Was he even the least bit concerned?

"Wiggly."

Blue's mind snapped back to reality upon feeling Jiggly's warm paws on her bare shins, motioning towards the microwave which had finished heating about 30 seconds ago.

"Oh. Thanks Jiggly."

Blue poured the hot soup into a medium sized bowl, throwing plastic wrap over the leftovers, shoving them back into the fridge and returning to her seat. She frowned at the steaming bowl before her. It seemed as if it were staring back at her.

"Jiggly, I feel so unfabulous." Blue whined, leaning down and ruffling the pink Pokemon's curly hair. She giggled in response.

"Hey, can you help me come up with a good way to get back at Green for not visiting?" She asked in a low endearing voice, smiling at her companion. "He's a real jerk sometimes, Jiggly. But not always. He can be real great, too."

The Pokemon looked up at her trainer with round, concerned eyes. Blue's smile dropped. She leaned down and scooped the slightly large Pokemon onto her lap, gentle petting her pink head.

"Sorry, Jiggly." She chuckled blandly. "I could get annoying can't I?"

Jiggle shook her head with a denying frown on her face. "Wiggly!"

Blue laughed. "I don't know why I care so much, really." The brunette peeled her eyes off her companion, placing her chin on Jiggly's forehead and sighing. It was true, Green barely ever showed much reaction to her attempts at getting him to notice her. Be it any other boy, she'd have them wrapped around her finger in a matter of seconds. A bat of her eyelashes, a swing of her hips. Anything would work really. But not on him. He shrugged off almost every seductive act she pulled on him, muttering a quick 'pesky woman' and walking away. It annoyed her, really, but it sometimes hit her like a train.

Perhaps she'd never have the chance to settle down with a true, legitimate man. Perhaps she'd have to rely on reeling them in with her round ass and size double-D breasts, having her way and leaving them to rot afterwards. Perhaps she was the one who was rotting. Blue's mind began collapsing again, and she sank in her seat. Did she like him? Of course. Who wouldn't be infatuated with Professor Oak's grandson, second strongest trainer in the world, gym leader, and professor's aid? He was smart, strong, clever, cunning, utterly handsome and collectively cool. She had nothing to offer him. Blue felt her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"Happy birthday, Blue..." She whispered, dropping her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Cheers... to another hundred years..."

_Knock! Knock!_

Blue snapped her head up in surprise, jumping in her seat. Wiggly leaped off her lap, pointing at the door.

"Wah... It's probably Silver," She mumbled, her eyes cast towards the door. "Wiggly can you get that, please? I'm feeling a bit sick, darling..."

Blue pushed the untouched bowl of miso soup away, making room to rest her head onto her arms. Had she ever cared about crying in front of Silver? No, he was her brother. Why should she hold back? Quietly, she released gentle sobs from her throat, ignoring the wetness coating her arms along with the click of the door. There was silence for a moment (except for Blue's sobs), before Blue felt a hand being gently placed on her shoulder. Odd. Normally, when Silver had walked in on her crying, he'd become frantic, hoarding her with questions about who did it and where he could find them. Perhaps he'd just gotten used to it now.

"Silver, dear." Blue blabber, using her forearm to wipe at her drenched face. "I'm so glad you're here, you can't believe the horrible day I was hav-AAAUGHA!"

Blue jumped to a stance, furiously wiping her face with her hands and arms, totally missing the raised eyebrow Green had given her.

"Green! What are you doing here, don't you have a job, two jobs I mean, you're supposed to be-!"

"Quiet down, you're making a racket." Green grumbled, fishing into his pocket and handing her a tissue. Blue graciously accepted it, dabbing at her eyes quickly. Green looked impatient.

"Well, what _are_ you doing here?" She asked again, flushing at the odd sound of her own voice.

"I was away this week," he began. "I was over at the League at a trainee workshop... Mandatory. Anyway, when I got back, Silver didn't wait to barge in and rant and rage about how I was so inconsiderate and hadn't visited you... And that's how I found out you were sick."

Blue glared at him. "Really?" she blabbed. Green nodded.

"I figured something was wrong... I didn't get a call about another surprise... I mean, "surprise"," he twiddled his two fingers to indicate quotation marks, "party. Looks like you're in pretty bad shape."

Blue's eyes widened. She looked down at herself. She wore an oversized t-shirt that read 'Fight like a girl!' and pajama shorts. Her hair didn't have its usual bounce and shine, and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

Blue froze. _She wasn't wearing any makeup._

She slapped both hands over her face and spun away. "By the heavens! Don't look at me! I'll go and ch-change-!"

"There's no point." Green responded. "I just came to check on you."

Blue turned back and looked at him with an expression Green hadn't ever really seen on her face before. "You're leaving?"

Green gulped. "Well..."

"Don't go yet." Blue pleaded, her hands clasping together. Green rolled his eyes.

"Well, did you have anything in mind?"

Blue's face broke back into a smile. "Well, now that you mention it, I do have several movies I haven't seen yet!"

Green already regretted his decision. While Blue set up the DVD player, Green hung his jacket up on the coat rack at the door. Blue hopped onto the couch in giddy, glancing back at him. He had his phone out, and was making a call to the lab, cancelling his shift for that evening. Blue felt butterflies in her stomach. Things weren't turning out to be too bad.

The movie began, but Blue couldn't find herself to pay much attention to it. Jiggly was snoozing gently in her lap, and Green sat a seat away from her. She began stealing glances at him, taking in his square jaw, the build of his arms and chest, the _adorable_ way his nostrils would twitch whenever he'd take a breath and the engrossing way his tongue would dart out to lick his chapped lips. Blue almost sighed. How tempting it was to lean closer and plant her lips on his luscious ones, suck gently, run her hands through his spiky hair-

"This movie... is really bad..." He grumbled, wincing. Blue groaned, turning down the volume.

"I know, I know..."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Blue began running her fingers through Jiggly's hair, and Green sighed, running a hand through his own.

"You don't have to stay."

Green was taken aback. His head spun and stared at the brunette with a bewildered expression.

"Huh?"

"You really don't have to stay." Blue repeated. "I mean, I wouldn't want to waste your time, plus I'm feeling a little sick again."

Green's left eye twitched slightly. "Okay, yeah, you must be really ill. I think I'm a little worried about you now."

Blue pouted. "What's the harm in being considerate of one of my best friends?"

"The fact that it's _you_ who's being considerate." Green responded almost immediately. Blue narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, I believe we've established the fact that I'm not feeling myself today... So you're free to leave." She said. Green stared at her for a moment longer.

"Why were you crying?"

"What?" Blue turned to look at him.

"You were crying when I first came in. Why?"

Blue's lips parted slightly, and closed again. What could she say?

"W-well, consider my situation for a moment, will you? I'm ill on my birthday. That's a bit pathetic, don't you think?"

"You were crying cause you're sick on your birthday?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Arceus, she was too tired for this.

"Yes." She responded nonchalantly. Green didn't look convinced. Blue looked away from him when she felt the familiar knot forming in the pit of her throat.

"That's hard to believe." He finally said, leaning his head back. "I know you're a drama queen, but even you're not that bad."

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Oak." She hissed, but the knot in her throat wasn't going away.

"I don't know."

Green's head rose again to look at the brunette with a questioning look on his face.

"I suppose I tend to think too much, Greenie."

"About what, exactly?" He asked, deciding to ignore the nickname.

"Everything really. And that's the dangerous part."

When he didn't respond, Blue turned back to look at him. He looked confused.

"Just... Everything, Green!" She huffed in annoyance. "You know... Life, my past, my future. Questions about my past, questions about my future. Questioning if I'll ever _have_ a real future."

"Why wouldn't you have a future?" Green asked, scooting over slowly.

"Well, I mean..." she fidgeted nervously. "I don't know... Well, Reds the international champion... You're a gym leader and an aid... Yellow's a famous healer, Silver and Gold, they're traveling around Johto and Kanto together, teaching new trainers what it means to be a true hero, Crystal, she's caught more Pokemon than any other trainer we know and is working at the lab... It's great. I'm so proud to call you all my friends! But it just makes me think." She sighed, leaning back.

"What am I doing? Sure I helped save Kanto several times, and sure, I was chosen to carry a Pokedex, was dubbed The Evolver... But I haven't done anything special for years now." The knot grew tighter, and Blue felt the backs of her eyeballs growing irritated.

"I was chosen twice in my life to make a difference. The first time, I was held captive against my will and the second time I-"

Blue finally choked. She sprang up to a sitting position, letting her long, chocolate locks curtain over her face. She didn't want him to see her like this. She bit her lips nervously, clutching Jiggly tightly in her arms. Blue swallowed several times to settle the irritation in her throat. Finally, she settled Jiggly down beside her, and took a deep breath.

"Well, no point crying over spilt milk, right?" She chuckled, flipping her hair back. "It was absolutely wonderful seeing you again, Greenie. Say hello to the Professor for me will y- oof!"

Green's hand was at the back of her head, pressing her tightly against him. Blue was frozen at first, unsure of what to do or how to react. Her face flushed a pink colour when she realized her nose was brushing against his neck, and her lips were grazing over a small segment of flesh exposed from beneath his v-neck shirt.

"Pesky woman. If you're bad at acting, then you shouldn't even try." He whispered in a tone so soothing, Blue felt like crying all over again. Experimentally, she inched closer to him to rid them of the awkward position they were in. In return, Green twisted his body, enveloping her completely, snaking his free arm around her waist. She felt slightly dazed by how comfortably she fit in his arms. Her fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling in the process. He smelled welcoming, like fabric softener and red licorice. It felt so natural. Neither of them made a move to pull away, much to Blue's satisfaction. She felt his thumb gently massage her scalp. She sank deeper into the embrace, sighing in response.

Just as she was getting comfortable, she felt Green shift. Flustered, she pulled back slightly, looking up to meet his bright emerald orbs. She felt her azure ones melt into his, their noses almost touching. His face looked so tender and calm, so welcoming to her sight. Her eyes travel down to his slightly parted mouth, looking as if it wanted to speak but couldn't find the right words to say. When she met his eyes again, they widened, and he cleared his throat.

Blue blushed a deep red, pulling herself away from him. Her heart began pounding in her chest. Green turned his body again to sit comfortably on the couch (Blue could've sworn she saw a pink tint in his cheeks).

"Don't... Don't stress if you don't have life completely figured out." He mumbled, looking away. "Just take it one day at a time... You're a talented girl, Blue. "

Blue stared at him, a smile creeping its way onto her lips. She nodded, leaning back against the couch again.

"Thanks, Green."

Her head fell onto his shoulder. Green felt his cheeks burn and turned his head to protest, but realized she was barely awake. Placing a hand on her forehead, he groaned. She had a fever running again.

"Geez, Blue." He mumbled, but he wasn't frowning. Green Oak pushed aside the stray bangs that covered Blue's unconscious features, allowing his thumb to linger on her cheek for a moment longer.

Through the partially awake state she could muster for herself, Blue felt herself being lowered onto the couch, and a warm blanket cover her body. Just before she fell into deep sleep, Blue felt something press lightly down on her head. And it was enough for her to be dreaming for a year.

"Happy birthday, pesky woman."

* * *

**A.N:** For anon from Tumblr!


End file.
